


The same tower

by Turkfanfiction_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkfanfiction_Archivist/pseuds/Turkfanfiction_Archivist
Summary: Zindanlarda kaza olsa ve Gryffindor, Slytherin'le odalarını paylaşmak zorunda kalsa? İşte o zaman Slytherin, Gryffindor'un gerçek yüzünü görür.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Arşivist görevindeki Glenien'den not:** Bu hikaye daha önce, artık kapanmış olan [Turkfanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/T%C3%BCrkFanfiction.Net)'te yayınlanmıştır. Sitede kalan hikaye arşivini korumak için, Türkfanfiction.net olarak Kasım 2016'dan itibaren, AO3'ün Open Doors (Açık Kapılar) projesi kapsamında, sitede bulunan tüm hikaye arşivini AO3 koleksiyonuna taşımaya başladık. Bu haberin duyurusu çeşitli kanallarda yapıldı, ancak size ulaşmamış olabilir. Bu yazarı tanıyorsanız veya bu yazar sizseniz, hikayeyi üzerinize geçirmek için lütfen [profil sayfamdaki ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Turkfanfiction/profile) e-mail adresini kullanarak bana ulaşın.

"Ne demek Slytherin'le kulemizi paylaşacağız?! Bu bildiğin kediyle köpeği aynı odaya kapatmak gibi!" diyerek Harry'nin yanına çöktü Ron.

Harry, Ron ve Ginny ortak salonda oturmuş, _öğlen yemeğindeyken_ , Slytherin zindanlarında olan patlamayı konuşuyorlardır.

Profosörler uzun bir 'tartışmanın' ardından _Gryffinfor'un_ Slytherin'le kulesini paylaşmasını uygun bulmuş, bunu akşam yemeğinde dile getirirken; Slytherin ve Gryffindor'un iştahları kaçmış, Gryffinfor kulesine çıkmış, Slytherin'in gidecek ne bir zindanları nede bir kuleleri varken yerlerinde oturmuş ama yemeklerini yemeği reddetmişlerdi.

Harry'de iç çekerek Ron'un sırtını sıvazladı. "Nasıl katlanacağız ki? Biz Gryffindor'uz, onlarsa.. Slytherin." Ginny 'Ee?'ledi. "'Ee'si.. Herkes bilir.. Biz düşmanız!"

"Harry.. Savaş bitti.. Biliyorsun. Hem artık eskisi kadar kavga etmiyoruz dimi onlarla?"

"Yani.. En azından birbirlerimizin yakasına yapışmıyoruz.. Argh! Keşke _Herm burada olsaydı.._ O nasıl davranmamız gerektiğini bilirdi."

"Evet, bilirdi.. Bu akşam onla şömineden konuşsak?" diye fikir attı ortaya Ron. Ama düşünmediği şeyler vardı.

"Slytherin? Büyük ihtimalle onlarda ortak odada oturacaklar ve bildiğin gibi şömineden konuşmamız sakıncalı. _Görebilirler._ Hem Hermione'ye ulaşabilecek miyiz? Çok fazla işi var."

"Ginny haklı Ron. Herm'in çok işi var. Neredeyse beş gündür ona ulaşamıyoruz. Onu çok merak ediyorum ama kötü birşey olsaydı Dumbledore bize bildirirdi." Ginny onaylarcasına başını salladı. "Evet, bildirirdi." Sonra derin bir nefes aldı ve mırıldandı. _"Sanırım.."_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zindanlarda kaza olsa ve Gryffindor, Slytherin'le odalarını paylaşmak zorunda kalsa? İşte o zaman Slytherin, Gryffindor'un gerçek yüzünü görür.

Gryffindor’ları ders dönüşü kulelerine girince bir şok dalgası sarmıştı. Tanrım! Kulelerine ne olmuştu? Eskiden sarı, turuncu ve kırmızının hakim olduğu salonlarında, şimdi sarı, turuncu ve kırmızının yanında gri, siyah ve yeşil renkleri de yer alıyordu. Koltuklar siyah ve deriydi. Masalarda pek bir değişme olmamıştı ama eski kısa masalar yerine uzun aynı tür masalar vardı. Kitaplıklar daha da büyümüş ve kitaplar çoğalmıştı. Eski kırmızı desenli halılar gitmiş, yerlerine krem rengi düz ama şık halılar vardı. Ve son olarak salon..

 

Salon büyümüştü. Gerçekten. Bildiğin büyümüştü. Sanki salonun yanına bir salon daha eklenmişti. Aslında genel bir gözle bakarsanız muhteşem bile olmuştu. Tabi böyle büyük bir değişikliğin nedeni, bütün muhteşemliği yok ediyordu. _Slytherin.._

 

Harry ve Ron şoku üstlerinden atınca kendilerini şöminenin önündeki –eskiden kırmızı ve rahat olan ama şimdi deri ve üstünden asalet akan- koltuğa atmışlardı. Bugün iksir dersinde gerçekten yorulmuşlardı. Savaş da bitse, dünyaya meteorda çarpsa Snape yine Snape’ti. Asla Gryffinfor’a karşı değişmeyecekti. _Belki Hermione hariç.._

Ron yerinde rahatsız bir biçimde kımıldanırken mırıldandı, “Koltuklar çok rahatsız..” Harry başıyla onu onayladı. “Evet, rahatsız. Ama garip bir rahatsızlığı var. Sanki..”

 

“..İnsanı rahatlatıyor.” Diye devam ettirdi onu Ron. Harry buna hafifçe kafasını sallarken ayağa kalktı. “Hadi, odalarımıza çıkalım da bizi daha hangi sürprizlerin beklediğine bakalım..”

 

Harry ve Ron odalarına çıktıkları zaman donmuşlardı. Ortak salonu anlardılar ama yatak odaları?! Tamamen değişmişti. Odalar büyümüş, yataklar çoğalmış, salondaki gibi yine kırmızıların yanını yeşil renk alıyorken; Harrylerin şaşırdığı bu değildi. _Kesinlikle bu değildi.._

 

Harry’nin yatağının yanında, önünde _Draco Malfoy_ yazan bir yatak ve Ron’un yatağının yanında _Blaise Zabini_ yazan bir yatak.

_İşte. Bu. Gerçekten. Beklenmeyecek. Bir şeydi._

 

Harry ve Ron tekrar ortak salona inerken, Slytherinlerde ortak salonda etrafı inceliyorlardı.

 

 

Draco Malfoy ve Blaise Zabini de sessizce etrafa bakarken Blaise “Büyükmüş..” diye mırıldandı. Blaise etrafı incelemeyi bırakıp Draco’ya bakarken “Ben beğendim.” Diye mırıldandı. “Etraf ne kadar rengarenk olsa da bir uyum var ve bilirsin.. Uyumlu şeyleri herkes sever..”

 

Aslında Draco da beğenmişti. Beğenmişti ama bunu söyleyecek değildi. Sonuçta burası Gryffindor’un alanıydı ve her şey olabilirdi. Hele de altın üçlü- Hayır iki. İkili diye düzeltti Draco.

 

Sonuçta savaş bittiğinden beri Granger kızı ortalıkta görünmüyordu değil mi? Aslında Draco ilk başlarda onun öldüğünü düşünmüştü. Ama sonra bunu saçma bulmuştu. Eğer o ölseydi Gryffindor böyle mutlu olamazdı. Hele de Potter ve Weasley..

 

Sonra Granger kızını savaş bittiğinde, Voldemort yok olduğunda, bir tane küçük çocuğun yarasını iyileştirirken görmüştü. Hem ne kadar gıcık bir durum olsa da o bu çağın en zeki cadısıydı. Beyinsiz ölüm yiyenlerin onu öldürebileceğine inanmıyordu.

 

Büyük ihtimalle ya okulunu değiştirmişti, ama değiştirmiş olsa Potter ve Weasley’in onu bırakacaklarını sanmıyordu, yada sihir dünyasını bırakıp muggle dünyasında yaşamayı düşünmüştü –ki hala Potter ve Weasley’in onu bırakacaklarını sanmıyordu. Acaba gerçekten ölmüş müydü?

 

Blaise Draco’yu dürterken onu bu düşüncelerden ayırdı. “Potter ve Weasley geliyor..”

 

Draco duruşunu dikleştirirken gözleriyle Potter ve Weasley’i aradı. Merdivenlerden iniyorlardı. Harry ve Ron ortak salona girince karşılarında Draco ve Blaise’i gördüler. İlk duraklasalar da ilerlediler ve tam önlerinde durdular.

 

Bütün salon, Gryffindorlar ve Slytherinler, bakışları onların üstünde nefeslerini tutarlarken Harry bir adım daha attı ve tam Draco’nun karşısında durdu. “Malfoy..”

 

Draco omuzlarını daha da dikleştirirken “Potter..” diye mırıldandı. Harry bir süre konuşmazken, “Hoşgeldiniz..” dedi ve elini uzattı.

 

 

PARDON?! POTTER, MALOY’A ELİNİ Mİ UZATTI?! HEMDE BARIŞ ELİ?! HAYIR HAYIR. VAZGEÇTİM. ASIL BU BEKLENMEYECEK BİR ŞEYDİ! 


End file.
